Romeo and Julio
by CassBoy
Summary: Lupin só queria ficar sozinho e tentar pensar em outra coisa, mas Sirius tinha que ser tão enxerido! Todavia... quem sabe um pouco de literatura clássica não pode mudar tudo? Primeira fic de HP *o*


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem (quem dera eu tivesse tanta criatividade!), eles são da JK Rowling (carinhosamente Tia Jô ^-^) e eu não ganho nada com essa fic, a não ser a diversão ao escrevê-la e os reviews!

**Conteúdo: **Romance/Fluffy – Slash SiRem (Sirius/Lupin) – dois bruxos que curtem pegar numa varinha diferente, se não acha legal, não precisa ler ^-^

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que enfeitiçou meu coração para sempre!)

**Sinopse: **Lupin só queria ficar sozinho e tentar pensar em outra coisa, mas Sirius tinha que ser tão enxerido! Todavia... quem sabe um pouco de literatura clássica não pode mudar tudo?

**Nota: **Minha primeira fic nesse fandom! Quer dizer, publicada. HP foi o universon onde eu comecei a escrever fics, mas com personagens próprios. Sempre tive vontade de escrever Sirius/Lupin, porque eles são muito fofos juntos! Então veio essa inspiração maluca, rsrsrs. Se tiver algum detalhe fora do cânon, whatever, é por isso que isso aqui é chamaod fanfic, rsrsrs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romeo and Julio<strong>_

Remo Lupin contemplava, distraído, a lua que podia entrever por um dos muitos buracos na janela daquele sótão imundo. O livro de histórias trouxas permanecia esquecido em seu colo, enquanto os olhos âmbar perscrutavam a luz de prata que era tão bonita. Foi o barulho repentino na escada que levava até ali que o despertou de seus devaneios, fazendo-o voltar-se para a origem do som, a varinha em riste.

Qualquer pessoa "normal" teria sentido ao menos uma ponta de medo ao ver o enorme cachorro negro e peludo que corria em sua direção, a boca entreaberta. Um bruxo como Lupin provavelmente teria mais medo ainda, pensando se tratar de um Sinistro que prenunciava sua morte. Mas o garoto sabia muito bem que aquele cão nada tinha de agourento.

- Sir... – ele começou a dizer, mas o cachorro pulou sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão e lambendo seu rosto.

Remo lutou para se desvencilhar, mas o cão era grande demais. Não havia outro jeito senão ficar quieto e deixar que ele se entediasse com sua falta de resistência. Era sempre assim. Se ao menos... Se ele fizesse ideia do que aquelas lambidas provocavam... Lupin afastou aquele pensamento da cabeça e se concentrou em não responder às linguadas e fungadas do cão.

Por fim, ele pareceu se cansar e saiu de cima do garoto, dando um ganido triste. Lupin se levantou calmamente e arrumou as próprias roupas – um tanto desgastadas e remendadas – antes de tirar um lenço do bolso da calça e limpar-se.

- Você é um sem graça, Aluado! – o cachorro, que já não era mais um cachorro e sim um rapaz mais ou menos da idade de Remo, falou.

- Oi pra você também, Sirius. – Lupin respondeu, dando um meio sorriso. – E você sabe que eu não gosto quando você faz isso. Um dia ainda te ponho numa coleira!

A risada de Sirius, que lembrava muito um latido rouco, ecoou no sótão abandonado. Os dentes muito brancos refletiram a luz da lua, assim como as pupilas negras.

- Hm... isso é sexy, sabia? – falou, em um tom descontraído.

- Quando eu fizer não vai ser. – Lupin respondeu, ameaçador.

Sirius gargalhou novamente e foi sentar-se perto do amigo. Seus olhos encaram os do outro, que logo se desviaram. O garoto dos cabelos muito negros e compridos arrumou-os antes de perguntar.

- Que está fazendo aqui sozinho, Lupin?

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – o outro respondeu com outra pergunta.

- O mapa. – Sirius disse, sorrindo. – Realmente uma grande invenção. Tiago e eu estávamos olhando-o e eu reparei que você não estava em nenhum lugar. Não foi difícil deduzir que estava aqui.

- A privacidade acabou mesmo com esse maldito mapa... – Lupin resmungou.

- Ah, não seja tão mal humorado, Aluado! – o moreno rimou. – Eu fiquei curioso, só isso. Hoje não é lua cheia, não tem motivos para você estar aqui.

Remo encarou o amigo por um tempo, antes de olhar novamente para o pedaço de lua que podia ver pela janela. Não era lua cheia. Naquela noite não havia a dor da transformação, não havia a loucura, não havia nada anormal. Naquela noite ele era apenas Remo Lupin, não o lobisomem. Mas naquela noite ele estava fugindo de outra coisa, senão tão terrível, tão assustadora quanto sua licantropia.

- Eu não posso ficar sozinho um pouco? – disse, mais rude do que pretendia. Mas é que Sirius não entendia, não sabia como era...

- Claro. – o outro respondeu, olhando os próprios pés, meio sem graça. – Desculpe. É que, além de curioso, eu fiquei preocupado.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio constrangedor e logo depois Sirius se levantou e fez menção de ir embora.

- Espera. – Lupin chamou, e o moreno voltou-se para ele. – Eu... desculpe, Sirius. Não queria ser rude.

Sirius sorriu. Remo se perguntou como ele podia sorrir tanto. Não que ele achasse ruim. Aquele sorriso era... fascinante. Como tudo o mais no outro: os olhos profundos e misteriosos, os cabelos sedosos dos quais ele se orgulhava tanto, a autoconfiança, o ar meio arrogante que era seu maior charme.

- Eu sei, Aluado. – Sirius disse, marotamente. – Eu é que sou um intrometido que não consegue cuidar da própria vida. Mas... eu posso ficar aqui? – perguntou, de mansinho. – Tiago está insuportável hoje. – acrescentou, a guisa de justificativa, perante o olhar do outro.

- Pode. – Remo concordou, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria uma verdadeira tortura. Mas como poderia negar algo para ele?

- O que estava lendo? – o moreno disparou, tornando a sentar-se perto do lobisomem.

- Ah, um livro qualquer. – Lupin desconversou, tentando escondê-lo. Droga, porque ele tinha que ficar tão perto? Aquele perfume o fazia sentir-se ligeiramente tonto.

Mas é claro que Sirius não se contentaria com aquela resposta. Em menos de um segundo, com uma habilidade impressionante, ele tomou o livro das mãos do amigo. Franziu a testa para o título na capa. Já tinha escutado vagamente aquele nome, mas não se lembrava muito bem.

- Romeu e Julieta... – murmurou. – Não conheço.

- É um livro trouxa. – Lupin explicou, evasivo. Graças a Merlin, Sirius não sabia do conteúdo açucarado daquela história. Seria eternamente azucrinado se ele soubesse.

- E por que você está lendo este livro? – Sirius era mesmo curioso.

- É para descansar a cabeça dos livros da escola. – o outro respondeu. Não era totalmente mentira.

- Remo Lupin querendo descansar de alguma coisa da escola? – a voz do outro soou alta no ar parado da noite. – Essa é a melhor piada que você já me contou, Remo!

O rapaz dos cabelos castanhos bufou e tomou o livro das mãos do outro.

- Se você vai ficar me importunando é melhor ir embora! – disse, guardando o tomo em um bolso interno da capa que usava.

- Tá, não brinco mais! – Sirius replicou, mexendo os pés. – Mas é que realmente não combina nada com você, esse discurso.

- Eu não sou sempre o cdf viciado em estudos, Sirius. – Lupin disse, empertigando-se na velha poltrona onde tinha se sentado.

- Ah é? – o outro garoto perguntou, sentando-se aos pés da poltrona. – E que lado misterioso é esse de Remo Lupin que eu não conheço?

- Não tem lado misterioso nenhum. – o mais novo desconversou, puxando os pés para cima da cadeira. – Eu só penso em outras coisas a não ser estudos.

- Certo. – Sirius fez um gesto de descrença com as mãos. – Vou fingir que acredito.

Remo desistiu de argumentar. Sirius só perdia em teimosia para Tiago, e mesmo assim era por bem pouco. Quando encasquetavam com algo, era praticamente impossível tirar a ideia de suas cabeças ocas. Em vez de discutir, Lupin preferiu voltar à sua contemplação da lua. Embora fosse muito mais difícil fazer isso com Sirius ali, tão perto, brincando de levitar e explodir pequenos objetos com a varinha.

Com mais freqüência do que seu dono gostaria, os olhos cor de âmbar paravam sobre o rapaz de ar trigueiro sentado ao chão. Lupin desviava logo o olhar quando, vez o outra, o de Sirius cruzava com o seu. Não podia, por tudo que era sagrado, deixar que ele percebesse. Mas a verdade era que o mais inteligente dos Marotos não conseguia tirar o amigo de sangue-puro da cabeça. Por mais que tentasse, Sirius Black dominava seus pensamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia, invadindo até mesmo os seus sonhos.

Lupin bem que tentava se afastar, mas era impossível ficar longe de seus amigos. Afinal de contas, os Marotos nunca se separavam, não é? Seus raros momentos de fuga eram quando ia para a biblioteca, com a desculpa de fazer alguma pesquisa. E às vezes conseguia escapar para a Casa dos Gritos. Mas mesmo que não Sirius não estivesse com ele fisicamente, estava em sua mente, estava em cada pensamento no qual ele se via envolvido pelos braços fortes do outro, provando aqueles lábios provocantes e que deveriam ter o melhor sabor do mundo.

- Lupin? – ouviu a voz marcante do outro chamar-lhe. – Lupin, está tudo bem?

Remo percebeu que estava ofegante. Um pouco de suor porejava em sua testa e seu corpo estava quente. Droga!

- E-eu estou. – respondeu, ligeiro. – Estou sim.

- Certeza? – Sirius colocou-se de pé e pôs a mão em sua testa. – Você está quente, Aluado.

- Não é nada, Almofadinhas. – Lupin desvencilhou-se do outro e caminhou a esmo pelo sótão.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Sirius disse. – Se você está dizendo.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi longo e desconfortável para os dois garotos. Sirius se perguntava se tinha feito alguma coisa de errado. Lupin era o mais sensível dos seus amigos. Tiago, por certo, era melindroso, mas era diferente. Estava mais para birra do que tudo. Mas não Remo. Às vezes a palavra ou o gesto errado o magoavam, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse. E Sirius sabia que, com seu jeito estabanado, a probabilidade de que tivesse feito algo não devido era muito grande.

- Sobre o que fala o livro que você estava lendo? – perguntou, chegando de mansinho perto do outro, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- O... livro? – Lupin surpreendeu-se com a aproximação de Sirius.

- É. – o mais alto confirmou. – O nome não me é estranho.

- Bem, é um livro trouxa muito famoso. – Remo replicou, voltando a andar. – De fato, há rumores de que o autor, William Shakespeare, tinha parentes bruxos. Mas não há nada confirmado.

- Certo, mas sobre o que é o livro? – Sirius insistiu, seguindo o outro, exatamente como um cachorro segue o dono.

Remo suspirou e ponderou se contava ou não ao amigo o conteúdo do livro. Tinha quase certeza de que Sirius debocharia dele. O rebelde da família Black definitivamente não fazia o tipo romântico. Sua melhor decisão seria não contar, mas ao mesmo tempo Lupin tinha plena consciência de Sirius atrás dele, com aqueles olhos pidões – olhos de cachorro pidão, com toda a ironia possível.

- É um romance. – Remo disse, vencido. – Mais para uma tragédia, na verdade.

- Um romance trágico? – o mais velho perguntou.

- Isso.

- E por que alguém iria querer ler uma coisa dessas? – Sirius inquiriu, gesticulando largamente com as mãos.

- Eu sabia que você não entenderia. – Lupin bufou. – Porque é uma estória bonita, Sirius. E escrita em versos de uma métrica perfeita.

- E ainda é poesia? – Sirius riu.

Remo fechou a cara e voltou para a cadeira perto da janela fechada com ripas de madeira, a passos largos e pesados. Sirius era tão idiota, às vezes! Ele e Tiago só queriam saber de quadribol, duelos, estórias de criaturas horripilantes e etc. O único do grupo que dava atenção aos seus gostos menos virulentos era Rabicho – muito embora Lupin soubesse que ele só queria fazer média, como fazia com os outros dois.

Sirius parou de rir quando percebeu que Lupin já estava do outro lado do sótão. Droga, tinha feito de novo! Detestava a si mesmo quando magoava seu amigo. Porque, embora não gostasse muito de pensar nisso, tinha um carinho diferente para com ele.

Não entendia muito bem, só sabia que se importava com Lupin de uma maneira diferente da que se importava com Tiago. Fora ele, Sirius, que tivera a ideia deles se tornarem Animagos para acompanhar Remo durante as noites de transformação. Era sempre ele que tomava primeiro as dores do amigo lupino quando algum Sonserino idiota falava de suas roupas. Ele até brigara com Tiago uma vez, porque o apanhador fora rude com Lupin. No fundo, Sirius tinha medo do que aquela afeição toda significava.

- Desculpa, Remy. – falou, usando o apelido que só ele e Lupin sabiam.

Remo continuou olhando para o pedacinho de luar que entrava no sótão, mas não deixou de sentir o arrepio que corria por sua coluna toda vez que Sirius lhe chamava daquela maneira. Não se lembrava de quando ele tinha usado o apelido pela primeira vez, mas tinha reparado que só era chamado assim quando estavam somente os dois.

- Ah, tudo bem, Sirius. – suspirou. – Eu sei que não é seu tipo favorito de estória.

Com o canto do olho, Remo viu o rosto do outro iluminar-se com um sorriso glorioso. Foi difícil não sorrir também, mas forçou-se a ficar sério quando ele veio para perto da poltrona.

- E como é essa "tragédia romântica"? – ele perguntou, sentando-se novamente no chão.

- Primeiro prometa que não vai rir. – Remo disse, sério.

- Juro solenemente. – Sirius ergueu a mão direita, sorrindo.

- Certo, - o mais novo começou, puxando o fôlego – a estória é sobre esse casal, Romeu e Julieta, que pertencem a duas famílias que se odeiam, os Montéquio e os Capuleto...

Sirius sempre achara Lupin um excelente contador de estórias. Provavelmente tinha a ver com a quantidade de coisas que ele lia. Mas a verdade é que, sempre que ele contava alguma coisa, um caso das férias de verão, por exemplo, todos se penduravam em cada palavra.

E, naquelas ocasiões, Sirius aproveitava para prestar atenção no modo como seus lábios se moviam para formar as palavras, em como seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas coravam de acordo com sua empolgação com o que estava sendo dito. Gostava do som da voz dele, da modulação que marcava as interrogações e exclamações. Gostava dos gestos das mãos e dos dedos. Quando Lupin falava, sentia que poderia ficar ouvindo para sempre.

- ... E então, desesperado ao ver sua amada aparentemente morta, Romeu pega uma faca e se mata, querendo acompanhá-la na outra vida. Quando Julieta desperta e vê a cena sangrenta, toma a mesma faca e enterra em seu ventre, para que assim possam finalmente ficar juntos. – Remo concluiu.

- Uau... – Sirius falou, depois de um momento encarando o outro, a boca ligeiramente aberta. – Não mencione isso ao Tiago, mas é uma estória realmente bonita.

Lupin sorriu, vitorioso.

- Eu gosto do jeito como Romeu e Julieta lutam pelo seu amor. – disse, baixinho, sem conseguir desviar os olhos de Sirius. – Mesmo que para todo mundo fosse a coisa mais errada.

- Realmente é... bonito. – Sirius se mexeu, meio desconfortável.

Mais uma vez eles ficaram em silêncio, a luz do pequeno lampião ali perto iluminando parcamente suas feições. Mas aquele silêncio era diferente do anterior, cheio de mágoa. Esse silêncio estava carregado de ansiedade e dúvida, medo e hesitação. Uma rajada do vento frio de fim de outono correu pelo sótão, entrando pelas muitas frestas e pelos buracos da janela, e Lupin estremeceu.

- Ei, Remy... – Sirius chamou, baixinho. – Vem aqui.

O mais velho indicou um pedaço de chão ao seu lado. Remo hesitou por um momento, o coração batendo forte. Sabia que não devia, que era perto demais, que era errado demais. Mas simplesmente não podia negar algo a Sirius. Muito devagar, ele escorregou da cadeira para o chão.

- Eu sei um truque legal pra espantar esse frio. – Sirius falou, puxando a varinha. Depois de um floreio, murmurou: - _Alveus Fecit! _

Uma larga garrafa de vidro transparente se materializou bem no lugar para onde a varinha estava apontada.

- Você vai espantar o frio com uma garrafa? – Lupin perguntou, jocoso, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Apressadinho. – Sirius deu um sorrisinho, antes de tornar a agitar a varinha e dizer: - _Innoxii Flamarium! _

Uma pequena chama surgiu no interior da garrafa, crescendo lentamente até crepitar, enchendo todo o interior do recipiente. Embora estivesse contida pelo vidro e este continuasse frio, o calor do fogo parecia passar por ele, aquecendo o ambiente ao redor.

- Puxa, Sirius! – Lupin exclamou, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. – O professor Dumbledore ficaria impressionado com essas conjurações. Onde fica todo esse talento durante as aulas?

Sirius riu e depois piscou para o outro.

- É que eu prefiro continuar deixando você parecer o inteligente! – acrescentou, e Remo também riu. – Vem aqui, Remy. – Sirius chamou pela segunda vez, encostando-se em uma viga de madeira e puxando o outro para si.

Remo deixou-se levar por Sirius. Deixou-se envolver por seus braços e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o coração dele bater com tanta força quanto o seu próprio batia naquele momento. Era simplesmente bom demais para ser verdade. Deveria ser algum sonho. Um dos muitos que tinha com o grifinório mais galante de Hogwarts.

Sirius não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Sempre fora do tipo que segue os instintos, e naquele momento tudo o que queria era sentir Lupin mais perto. Às vezes eles tinham momentos assim. Quando conversavam, sozinhos, no dormitório, Aluado encostado à cabeceira de sua cama, Sirius deitado em seu colo. Mas agora era diferente. Algo era novo naquele abraço, no calor que passava de um para o outro, no roçar do queixo do mais velho nos cabelos castanhos do mais novo.

- Você acha que é possível, um amor desse jeito? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu... – Remo sentia seu coração acelerar, quase no mesmo ritmo que o de Sirius. – Acho... que sim. O amor é estranho, Sirius. Mas quando se acredita nele, acho que se pode fazer tudo.

- Enfrentar a morte? – os braços do mais velho apertaram-se mais. – Abraçar a morte?

- Aham. – Lupin respondeu. – Até isso.

Devagar, Sirius depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lupin. Apenas um toque, suave. Inspirou profundamente e arfou com o cheiro suave dos cabelos dele. Adorava o cheiro de Lupin. Lembrava-lhe baunilha, com um toque de canela. Perfeito. Remo apenas estremeceu àqueles pequenos gestos, agarrando-se com força aos braços que o envolviam.

- Você acha que existe algum tipo de amor errado? – Sirius tornou a perguntar, os lábios ainda roçando os cabelos castanhos.

- Não. – a resposta foi convicta. – O amor pode ser torcido, às vezes, mas se for verdadeiro nunca será errado.

- E como se descobre se o amor é verdadeiro? – Sirius inquiriu, uma das mãos tocando o queixo do outro e virando lentamente seu rosto para cima.

- Eu... – Remo ofegou. Era difícil respirar com todas aquelas sensações: o calor, o coração martelando as costelas, o perfume forte de Sirius queimando as narinas... – Eu acho que a gente... só... sabe.

- Remy... – Sirius murmurou, e os dois garotos tremeram quando os lábios se roçaram.

Lupin não teve forças para responder. Apenas deixou que Sirius pressionasse a boca na sua, primeiro devagar e aos poucos aumentando a pressão. Em algum momento entreabriu os lábios, sentindo melhor o formato dos dele. Parecia que tudo ia explodir: seu coração, seus pulmões, sua cabeça.

Mesmo assim, precisava continuar. Abriu mais a boca, e a língua de Sirius o invadiu. Remo sabia que ele tinha mais experiência, mas não era tanto assim. Os movimentos eram tímidos e desajeitados, mas não deixava de ser prazeroso o gosto adocicado, a temperatura cálida, a sensação escorregadia da saliva, a valsa das duas línguas.

Sirius sentia a mão que segurava o queixo de Lupin trêmula. Ele era sempre autoconfiante e se gabava de ser muito bom em tudo, mas naquele momento estava completamente assustado e nervoso. Tirando uns selinhos com Samantha Mitchell atrás das estufas, nunca tinha tido um beijo de verdade, com língua e tudo. E, no fundo, seu nervosismo não tinha muito a ver com sua inexperiência. O fato de que estava beijando um de seus melhores amigos era o que mais assustava. Entretanto, sabia que precisava continuar, precisava sentir mais do gosto e da textura de Lupin, de Aluado, de seu Remy.

Enquanto o beijo avançava, os dois garotos sentiam o peito encher-se de uma sensação que nunca tinham experimentado. Era como o fogo que ardia dentro da garrafa de vidro, preenchendo-os e queimando, embora seus corpos não estivessem em combustão. Era como se estivessem sob o efeito de um feitiço desconhecido e poderoso, que os impelia um contra o outro, os corpos roçando, as mãos correndo pelas vestes, descobrindo os contornos, as línguas tocando-se.

- Si... Sirius... – Lupin ofegou, quando se afastaram para buscar um pouco de ar.

O mais novo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. O que Sirius iria pensar? E, além do medo de ter arruinado sua amizade, havia um medo infantil e irracional de que o beijo tivesse sido ruim. Afinal, era seu primeiro beijo – fosse de língua, fosse selinho. Estava entrando em pânico e sabia disso. Queria correr e ao mesmo tempo ficar. Queria mais e não tinha coragem. De algum modo conseguiu encontrar um impulso para tentar se levantar e ir embora.

- Remy! – Sirius puxou-o de volta.

- Sirius, isso é... não é... certo. – murmurou, embora seus dedos tivessem se entrelaçado nos cabelos macios do outro.

- Você disse que o amor é sempre certo. – Sirius procurou os lábios do outro.

- E se não for amor? – a voz do garoto se perdeu no roçar da boca de Sirius.

- Você sabe que é. Eu sei que é.

Como se para provar seu argumento, Sirius beijou-o novamente. A certeza espalhou-se, quente e avassaladora, inundando seu corpo de prazer e alegria. Os últimos laços de medo e receio foram desfeitos e Lupin se entregou. Seus gemidos eram engolidos pelo outro, enquanto era deitado no assoalho gasto da velha casa. As mãos de Sirius corriam pelo seu corpo, guiadas pelo instinto que queimava dentro do garoto.

Devagar, Sirius deitou-se ao lado de Remo. O garoto sentia o desejo correndo pro suas veias, pulsando na ereção dentro de suas calças. Desceu a mão até a virilha de Lupin para constatar que ele estava no mesmo estado. Os cantos de sua boca ergueram-se quando o sentiu estremecer com seu toque. Sem se conter, pegou a mão do mais novo e levou até sua própria virilha, arfando quando, depois de um momento de hesitação, Remo segurou-o com firmeza.

Sirius sempre fora mais atrevido. Não seria diferente daquela vez. Os dedos longos e ágeis do mais velho escorregaram pelas calças do outro, entrando pela cueca, sentindo a umidade que escorria da glande do membro intumescido. Encorajou Remo a fazer o mesmo.

E ali, entre gemidos e arfados, com os movimentos imprecisos, mas cheios de desejo e vontade, os dois se tocaram, cada vez mais rápido e com mais firmeza, até sentirem – quente, molhado, viscoso – o gozo derramado com jatos tão intensos quanto o prazer que os arrebatava.

Suas bocas continuaram coladas, mesmo enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Por fim, Sirius puxou a mão de dentro das calças de Lupin e, pegando a varinha com a outra, executou um feitiço de limpeza. Fez o mesmo com a mão de Remo, beijando-a com suavidade, logo em seguida.

Os olhos negros e os âmbar se encontraram por um momento. De algum modo, não havia mais medo ou vergonha. Só havia certeza e querer e alegria. Por certo que ainda havia algumas dúvidas, alguns questionamentos. Mas a força com que seus corpos se atraíam, a ligação que havia se estabelecido trazia a certeza de que elas podiam ser superadas.

Sirius puxou Remo, para que ele se acomodasse sobre seu peito. O mais novo fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o ritmo agora calmo da respiração dele. Um bocejo escapou de sua boca, logo acompanhado pelo mais velho. Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que podemos tirar uma soneca aqui e voltar para o castelo depois, Aluado. – Sirius sugeriu.

- Acho que sim, Almofadinhas. – Remo concordou, dando um jeito de pegar a varinha. Girou-a e murmurou: - _Lecto Fecit! _

Um colchão, grande o suficiente para os dois garotos e macio na medida certa se materializou debaixo deles e Sirius riu.

- Perfeito, Aluado. – disse, puxando-o para um beijo.

- Sabe, eu gosto mais do outro. – Remo murmurou, aconchegando-se no peito do mais velho.

- Do outro o quê? – Sirius perguntou.

- Do apelido. – a resposta veio baixa e suave.

- Remy. – Sirius murmurou. – _Meu_ Remy.

- Agora sim... – Remo sorriu. – Boa noite, Almofadinhas.

- Boa noite, meu Remy.

Com um último aceno da varinha, Sirius diminuiu a luminosidade das chamas dentro do vidro e fechou os olhos. Seus braços envolveram Lupin e logo os dois bruxos tinham caído na inconsciência, embalados pela respiração suave um do outro. Por um buraco na janela, uma nesga de luar prateado enfeitava a cena, iluminando o livro de Romeu e Julieta, que em algum momento escorregara do bolso da capa de Lupin.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco: <strong>Eba! Primeira betagem de uma fic sua do universo HP! õ/

E ficou tão fofa! Doce e romântica, na medida certa. E preciso dizer que você acertou em cheio ao não colocar um lemon aí no meio. Por mais que eu adore uma fic porn, você sabe o quanto eu amo fluffy. Água com açúcar, sim senhor! *-*

**Nota do CassBoy: **Pois é! Dose maciça de açúcar porque esses dois são muito fofos! Rsrsrs. Eu tava até com saudades de escrever doçuras assim, XD Espero ter inspiração pra escrever mais com eles!


End file.
